Connor Callery-Aiken
Connor Callery-Aiken is the youngest biological child of James Callery-Aiken and Salma Al-Arabi. He lived in Windenburg in the suburbs, with his parents; his sisters, his brother-in-law and his twin niece and nephew until he moved into Erika's house. Connor now lives in Brindleton Bay with his wife Erika and their daughter and Son Summer and Sebastian. Toddlerhood As a toddler, Connor had the wild trait and was gifted a golden retriever named Bruno, who he cared a lot about. Bruno was like a best friend to Connor. Connor tended to make quite a few messes as he had the wild trait and was looked after by his older sister Charlie as well as his parents. At this age, Connor was known for being the cutest baby ever at this time. Childhood Fun When Connor aged up into a child, he acquired the trait dog lover. As a child Connor became really close with his cousin (not at this time) Abel Villareal. He spent a lot of his days at home with Bruno or hanging out with his friend Erika, whom he met at school. Erika and Connor would often play pranks on the teachers and students at school. Connor also met some other friends at school, but wasn't seen spending time with them apart from once and Connor was mostly seen spending time with Erika more than anyone. Teen Days Connor continued his close friendship with Abel. He was very mischievous and a bit of a rebel. He was an attractive teen and became a relentless tease to the point where girls would fight over him. He started dating his first girlfriend, Sofia Bjergsen, but that was short lived and he started flirting with an alien, Elisha Black, who became his second girlfriend. After a date at the Von Haunt Estate, Elisha became pregnant. She gave birth to twin girls Amelia and Blanca. Although Connor and Elisha were no longer together, Connor still attempted to stay in his daughters' lives. Unfortunately Connor was a teen for not to long when his best dog friend Bruno sadly passed away. Connor continued to pursue numerous romantic interests seemingly having a new girlfriend every day, sometimes more than one at the same time. He showed a lot more interest in his best friend Erika, though he wouldn't officially date her until years later. Sadly, even though they were thick as thieves, Connor and Abel started to drift apart. Abel’s PTSD was getting hard for Connor to handle and Connor seemed to want to spend more time with his girlfriends instead of Abel. It didn’t help that Abel started to fall for Erika as well.But Abel and Erika never got together Adulthood Connor became snobbish when he grew into an adult although that didn't stay for long as he went back to his street/trendy ways. He joined the athletic career, following his father's footsteps, however decided to quit his career after his father advised him to join the business career instead. Connor eventually started officially dating Erika, not long before his sister's wedding. Connor wanted to spend more time with Erika and properly introduce her to his daughters Amelia and Blanca. Deciding to move on with his life, Connor took Erika away to Granite Falls for a romantic evening. They had their first woohoo together and Connor proposed to Erika. Connor threw an engagement party at the suburbs household where it was revealed he and Erika were already married and he then moved to Brindleton Bay to live with Erika in her house. Clare used MCC to remove the fact that Connor and Erika had married and back to the engaged stage. However to do this, Connor had to propose to Erika again. Connor finally completed his Serial Romantic aspiration and it changed to Big Happy Family like Erika's aspiration. The two of them tried to elope immediately a couple of times, especially during their date. In episode 25 of Cats & Dogs, Connor and Erika eloped again at Ciara and Anthony's house and Erika seemed to be pregnant. In episode 23 of Broken Dream, Erika's abdomen was big, revealing she is carrying Connor's child. Connor and Erika's child was born off-screen and was revealed to be a girl named Edith, who was going to be named Summer because she was born on the last day of summer. Unlike with Amelia and Blanca, Connor is shown to be more father-like with his daughter Summer. However, this is likely because he was a teenager when Amelia and Blanca were born and he has matured quite a lot since then so embraces the father life with Summer, especially now is an adult and is married to Erika. This is explored more in episodes 29 and 30 of In the Suburbs when he is around Summer. Connor and Erika had a vowel renewal at his parent's house after James and Salma's vow renewal the day before Salma died. Connor went to the park with his daughter Summer, Abel, and his daughter Phoenix as a "daddy play date" in episode 25 of Broken Dream, and it gave the boys a chance to catch up again, especially since they drifted apart when they were teenagers and they both have busy lives with Connor married and with Summer and Abel having to raise Phoenix as a single dad. Trivia *Connor had a "reputation" as the cutest toddler, until Clare said that Hunter may have had stolen the title from him. This topic is still hotly debated. *Connor once had 7 girlfriends at the same time. *Connor's now wife Erika refused to date him if he was seeing other girls. *Connor had the same hairstyle from toddlerhood to the beginning of his teen-hood, which Clare described as "Connor's hair". *The name Conner is the anglicized of the name Conchobhar meaning from two words meaning wolf and desiring. *Clare planned Connor and Erika to be together since they were children. She also thought they would be together since they were teens, but they didn't actually start dating until they were both young adults. *Clare has also said that Erika and Connor's relationship as a "mini Jalma". *Connor was the first guy in the family to get his girlfriend (Elisha) pregnant and not be there for the birth as well as not live with her. The second was Abel, although Abel's then girlfriend Ashley moved into Abel's house shortly after the birth of Phoenix. *Connor is meant to be at least 15-16 years younger than Charlie Rose, but they are both still in their 20's since Clare re-set Charlie's life stage and she is meant to be the same age as Asher. *Connor apparently married Erika off-screen as revealed in the final episode of Teen Runaway and then moved into her house with her. Clare said they would soon have a real wedding ceremony because of this. *Clare used MCC to remove their married status and changed it back to engaged twice. *Connor finally completed the Serial Romantic aspiration in the 27th episode of In the Suburbs and it changed to Big Happy Family, the same as Erika. *Since a teenager, Connor had a glitch where he would sometimes walk like a toddler - he went up and down trough the floor. *Connor is the first sim to have children as a teen, and only main series male sim to do so. *In episode 29 of In the Suburbs, Clare decided to leave Connor and Erika as married and thought they should renew their vows sometime in the future. *Connor is currently the only sim to have been a teenager when their parents were elders. He aged up into a young adult the episode after James and Salma became elders. * His family has a tradition of having bush baby’s as Salma and James had Charlie Rose, Charlie had Willow and Chase and Connor had Amelia and Blanca, but Connor was the only one who didn’t have the children after a wedding. *Connor and Erika had a vowel renewal in episodes 31 of In the Suburbs like his parents did, in front of his parents so that they could see his ceremony. References Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Young Adults